1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to lasers, and, specifically, to semiconductor lasers, including semiconductor lasers having wavelength control of their output.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor lasers are commonly employed in a wide variety of applications, including computer networking, telecommunications, and numerous consumer electronics devices. Disclosures of prior art semiconductor lasers may be found, for example, in the following U.S. patents, the entirety of which are all hereby incorporated by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,896,325; 4,608,697; 5,353,295; 5,262,360; 5,696,023; 5,567,980; and 5,373,522.